


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, The Lost Ones Webisodes

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [26]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from The Lost Ones webisodes of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for The Lost Ones webisodes ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, The Lost Ones Webisodes

NOLAN (IRATHIENT)  
Was that a crazy God party?

TRANSLATION  
 _Nali nusakti ebasu nuhagnash?_

LENNY (CASTITHAN)  
belly

TRANSLATION  
 _mulo_

MORUKU (CASTITHAN)  
A true friend is worth his weight in silver

TRANSLATION  
 _Hedhe buléna ksa nisha nggo fambiro zujivana do ejila._

MORUKU (CASTITHAN)  
A new world

TRANSLATION  
 _kwonyo gyendo_

MORUKU (CASTITHAN)  
The devils help the thief. But God helps the watchman.

TRANSLATION  
 _Guvitsa ksa thyeraka re maga. Kworo tamatsa ksa Rayetsa re maga._

MORUKU (CASTITHAN)  
And all debts must me paid.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kyuro pombune bihabawa ksa womestodhokswa je._

MORUKU (CASTITHAN)  
clown

TRANSLATION  
 _docho_


End file.
